kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Terminator
Terminators 'are robots encountered in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½ ''and Kingdom Hearts III ½''. They only appear in City of Angels. Several distinct forms appear, the most commonly encountered being the T-800.' T-800 Role The T-800 is the most frequently encountered Terminator. It is an antagonist in the first and fourth visits to City of Angels, a party member in the second and third visit and a boss in all but the second visit. It is a humanoid robot covered by an organic endoskeleton, looking just like a regular human. Its sole purpose is to execute whatever orders it is programmed to carry out. During the first three visits, all Terminators were sent to the past by Skynet, an artificial intelligence ruling City of Angels in the near future. Mostly, they were programmed to eliminate future leaders of the human Resistance (most importantly John Connor). In the third visit, they targeted Sora, Donald and Goofy as well due to their interferences in Skynet's plans. In the second and third visits, Terminators captured and reprogrammed by the Resistance were sent to thwart Skynet's plans by aiding John Connor, Sora and the others in their struggle against it. Many of the Terminators sent to the past were reprogrammed by Pete, Hades or Maleficent in their attempts to eliminate Sora, Donald and Goofy. Story First visit A T-800 is sent back in time to eliminate Sarah Connor to prevent her son John, the leader of the Resistance in the future, from being born. Pete reprograms it to target Sora, Donald and Goofy, who are aiding Kyle Reese in his attempts to protect Sarah Connor. In the end, it rebels against Pete and is defeated by Sora and his friends. Second visit. A T-800 is reprogrammed by the Resistance and sent to the past to protect John Connor (now a young boy), Sora, Donald and Goofy from the T-1000 sent by Skynet to terminate them. It is programmed to follow John Connor and Sora's orders. It helps them defeat the T-1000 and must them self-terminate to prevent its technology from being preserved to create Skynet. Third visit A reprogrammed T-800 is sent into the past protect John Connor, Kate Brewster, Sora, Donald and Goofy from the T-X which has been sent to eliminate them. Maleficent uses to forces of darkness to have it turn on them. After they have it regain its senses and it helps them defeat the T-X, an enraged Maleficent destroys it. Fourth visit A T-800 prototype serves as the final boss and is fought by Sora, Donald, Goofy, John Connor and Marcus Wright. As a Boss The boss fights against the T-800 are more or less the same in all visits in which it serves as a boss. Its attacks are slow but devastating. At a long range, it will shoot either a '''Shotgun' or a Minigun. The shotgun is not very damaging unless Sora is low on HP. The minigun must be avoided at all costs. Of caught, Sora cannot escape until its stops firing, leading to massive HP loss. At close range, Punch is its main attack. It takes away a good deal of HP and throws Sora backwards. Punch Combo has the same effect but causes a lot more damage. Occasionally, the Terminator will grab an object and toss it at Sora. These objects can be knocked back using Guard, which will stun the T-800. Stomp involves the T-800 jumping up and landing with a massive thud, causing long-ranged shockwaves. The closer Sora is to the T-800, the more damaging the shockwave. Being hit by the T-800 as it uses Stomp is very damaging. During the first visit, the second fight against the T-800 is an on-rails boss battle featuring Sora riding on the back of a truck, chased bgy the T-800 in a larger truck. Use magic (mainly Blizzard and Thunder) to damage it and prevent it from getting close enough to cause damage to the truck (the truck Sora is on has 1 HP bar which slowly recharges). Hit the attacking Heartless with the Keyblade to restore MP more quickly. The battle against the corrupted T-800 during the third visit is roughly the same as other battles, except the T-800 is being controlled by the Heartless, which it will regularly summon. It will also use an attack similar to the Invisibes from Kingdom Hearts, creating dark rings around Sora which close down to cause damage and can be avoided with the reaction command Dodge (be quick - the reaction command is only available for one second). In Battle As a party member, the T-800 is superficially the same. It is slow but has high attack power and defense. Its main attacks are punch combos and single shotgun blasts. The shotgun can obliterate multiple enemies with several close-range shots. Its most powerful attack involves the minigun, which can be destructive even to enemies with a lot of HP. The benefit of its minigun attack is that it takes quite long and struck enemies are pinned in place for the entire duration of the attack, making them sitting ducks for Sora and other party members. The Terminator's limit, aptly billed Termination, involves Sora and the Terminator standing back to back. The command Open Fire will cause them to fire the minigun/shoot fire or thunder bolts simultaneously at different enemies. The limit is activated by locking on to two enemies (a special feature only available when the T-800 is in your party), which will then be targeted by the Open Fire command. The finish, Terminate, directs Sora and the T-800's attacks at one of the two targeted enemies, which may be selected first. Trivia * Two battle quotes by the T-800, "Target acquired" and "System failure", are also spoken by the combat synthetics in the 2001 PC game'' Aliens versus Predator 2'' (although "Target acquired" also appears on the Terminator's HUD in the films). * Josh Robert Thompson, who voices the T-800, is known for his uncanny imitations of Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice. He also voices Dutch, another character originally played by Schwarzenegger, in the Hunter's Bush world. T-1000 Story Only appearing during the second visit to City of Angels, the T-1000 serves as the main boss there. Sent by Skynet to eliminate young John Connor, it is reprogrammed by Hades to target Sora, Donald and Goofy as well. It is defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and the reprogrammed T-800. As a Boss The T-1000 is quite similar to the Creeper Nobodies, capable of taking on various shapes due to it being made of liquid metal. Its main attacks are swordfighting-like combos with the stabbing extrusions it forms from its arms and legs. Occasionally, it will combine its arms into a long tentacle-like whip which it will swing around the battlefield, which can cause quite some damage. Also, it sometimes forms hammers which it will knock together with a destructive slam. Watch out when it sinks into the floor - it will jump up behind Sora or another party member for a "sword" combo. Also, it can spread out over the ground like a puddle, forming giant mouths which pop up around the battlefield to bite party members from below (conceptually similar to Cerberus's Dark Breath). Sometimes, a finishing move will split it into multiple parts which briefly attack independently before reforming. When its HP runs low, it will imitate Sora, attacking with a metallic reproduction of the Keyblade which is more damaging than its usual melee attacks. The first battle with the T-1000 involves it riding a firebreathing dragon-like Heartless called Firestorm. This is an on-rails battle; Sora is standing atop a driving truck and thus has limited mobility. The Firestorm is the main threat here, but if it gets in range the T-1000 will extend its arms to attack Sora. Also, it occasionally spits out globs of liquid metal which either explode (if they hit Sora) or form Nobody-like shapes that attack Sora (if they initially miss Sora). If deflected with Guard, they will damage the T-1000 and Firestorm. From time to time, Heartless will spawn and attack the truck, which again has 1 recharging HP bar. T-X Story The T-X only appears during the third visit to City of Angels and serves as its main boss. Sent back in time by Skynet, it is programmed to terminate John Connor, Kate Brewster, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Maleficent appears in an attempt to reprogram it, but discovers it has already been programmed to attack Sora, Donald and Goofy. To aid it, she grants it the power to control the Heartless. Eventually, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat it with the help of the reprogrammed T-800. As a Boss Unlike the other Terminators, the T-X has projectile weapons. It can use a Flamethrower, which rapidly depletes HP if not evaded. It also fires Laser Bolts, which do a lot of damage but can be deflected back at the T-X to stun it. Its other attacks are basic kick and punch combos. It will also summon a lot of Heartless into battle. The first time the T-X is fought while riding a Heartless, Giant Zombie. The Giant Zombie is the main threat here; the T-X mainly fires laser bolts from atop its back and may punch Sora if he gets too close. T-3000 Story The T-3000 is an advanced Terminator that is capable of phase shifting, allowing it to pass through solid matter. It was designed to mimic an adult John Connor, even to the point of possessing synthetic red blood. As a boss The T-3000 has the following moveset: * Punch Combo - a basic melee combo. * Bar Combo - grabs a metal bar and uses it like a sword or baseball bat. * Spawn Burst - phases through Sora and then rematerializes, damaging him. Similar to attacks by Vision, Ghost and Jack-Jack Parr. * Phase Blast - shoots a blast of phase particles at Sora like a whirlwind. * Phase Explosion - charges up a blast of phase particles, briefly scattering its entire mass across the arena before reconstituting itself. Trivia * Due to the Terminator series' frequent recasting, KHIII ½'s T-3000 has been redesigned to resemble Christian Bale's iteration of John Connor, whereas Connor and the T-3000 are played by Jason Clarke in Terminator: Genisys. Nick Stahl, who voices Connor in KHII ½, returns in KHIII ½ ''to voice the T-3000. Battle Quotes T-800 *"You are terminated"'' *''"Hasta la vista, baby"'' *''"Prepare for termination"'' *''"Target acquired"'' *(defeat) "System failure" T-1000 *''"Resistance is futile"'' *''"Escape is not an option"'' *''"Stubborn human"'' *''"This will end your struggles"'' *(defeat) "Terminal data failure" T-X *''"Your design is inferior"'' *''"Defeat is imminent"'' *''"Assistance required"'' (summoning Heartless) *''"Enough!"'' *(defeat) "System crash" Trivia *So far, Hades is the only villain to have succesfully reprogrammed a Terminator using the forces of darkness. Pete failed as his Terminator turned on him and Maleficent never got the chance as the T-X had already been programmed to eliminate Sora, Donald and Goofy. She did manage to corrupt the "good" T-800's system using the forces of darkness and have it attack Sora and his friends, but it was not actually reprogrammed and returned to normal after the Heartless controlling it were defeated. *As Terminators do not have hearts, they cannot be turned into Heartless. They can, however, be controlled by the forces of darkness. *During the fourth visit to City of Angels, T-600s appear as occasional enemies (much like the Undead Pirates in Port Royal). They fight similarly to the T-800, but are much weaker. *Skynet, the artificial intelligence leading the Terminators, sees the Heartless as a threat to their dominion - if the Heartless destroy City of Angels, Skynet will be destroyed as well. However, this does not prompt Skynet to aid Sora, Donald and Goofy in fighting them. Their interference with its plans to terminate future Resistance leaders outweighs the perceived threat by the Heartless, which Skynet plans to deal with itself. Being programmed to act on logic (as a computer program), it does not fully understand the logic-defying supernatural abilities of the Heartless. During the fourth visit to City of Angels, Skynet and the Heartless are fighting for control over the world. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Kingdom Hearts III ½